


Don't Leave The Door Unlocked

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Implication, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Anonymous requested on tumblr:hi, i love your account. can you please do one a threesome with gally and newt where they find the reader pleasuring herself?
Relationships: Newt/Gally/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Leave The Door Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this, but I wrote it and now that I'm going through my masterlist on tumblr so... But here it is!

You were laying in your bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to get some shucking sleep. But your body didn’t quite agree. You were pressing your thighs together, trying to ignore the warmth building up, but you knew that you would have to do something about it yourself. You hesitated, it was a fair chance that one of the boys would hear you, knowing the walls were thin.

Eventually, it became too much, and you turned over to your back. You brought your hands down to your panties, keeping them on, only slipping a hand in, just in case someone came into the room.

You started pleasuring yourself, your hips moving with your fingers. Occasionally a noise would escape from your mouth, but you didn’t think it was loud. You were wrong.

“Y/N? Is everything okay?” It was Newt, politely knocking on your door.

“Screw that Newt.” You heard Gally outside of the door as well.

The door opened, revealing the two boys, standing in the doorway, looking over at you with curious glances.

«Shuck, you’re all flustered. You don’t have a fever right?“ Gally came over to you, stretching out a hand to feel your temperature, but he stopped abruptly.

He looked down on your sheet. Noticing where you had your hands because the sheet was so thin.

"Or maybe not.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice before he looked up at you.

“What is it, Gally?” Newt said from behind him, looking over at you with concerned eyes.

“Looks like Y/N was just having some fun. Alone.” He stretched out the last word, hinting to Newt.

With a swift movement, Gally placed himself on top of you, looking down on you with a cocky smile on his lips.

“Gally, what are you doing?!” Newt still hadn’t got it.

“Close the door, Newt,” Gally answered.

“We’re just gonna have some fun.”

Gally’s gaze never left yours, and as he said it, you smiled amused.

“What do you mean- oh…” Newt said, finally understanding.

Newt walked over to the bed as well, actually smirking. It’s always a first time for everything.

«What do you say, Newt, shall we all have some fun together?» Gally asked, looking over at Newt, who was still standing beside your bed.

Before Newt could answer, Gally, pressed on your hand, which still hadn’t left your panties, making a shock of pleasure run through your body as you arched your back.

Gally got up from the bed, as Newt took the sheets away. And as they did, you slid your hands out of your panties. It wasn’t long until the warmth of the sheets were replaced by the warmth of two human beings.


End file.
